Finding Purpose
by Seer of The Past
Summary: It's been a year and a half since all of this began, & a year since Jack was told Kim's secret. When Kim's parents began leaving her alone for months at a time and ignoring Kim's very existence whenever they are around. Kim begins to doubt her self-worth, and her purpose in life. Jack makes it his mission to help her, and their relationship grows from a deep friendship to love.


**A/N: Greetings! Welcome to my first story on ! This is a basic Kickin' It fanfiction centralized on Jack and Kim and is set a year and a half from where they currently are in season three, which would make them 17? If I'm not mistaken. Kim may be a little OOC in areas due to the plot line of the fanfiction, but I will do my best to keep her in character whenever possible. If you find any major errors let me know and I'll correct them as soon as possible.**

**~Seer of the Past~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any character associated with it…. I accidentally cracked my magic lamp and now my genie won't grant me wishes… oh well.**

Chapter 1

Strength

It was eight O'clock on Friday when Kim walked into the dojo ready for practice, only to find it completely deserted with all the lights on. It was puzzling to her…class was supposed to start in the next ten minutes, so where was everyone? Were they all just late?

Even if Milton and Jerry weren't here, Jack should have been. He was usually here before anyone else. He liked to practice extra, because it gave him time to think… or at least that's what he'd told her when she had asked him.

Suddenly an arm encircled her waist and she jumped, instantly throwing up her right arm to strike whoever had grabbed her, only for the person to catch her arm in a firm grip.

"Whoa! Kim, calm down! It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," Jack said and turned her around in his grip to face him. He was smiling at her apologetically, obviously realizing how much he'd scared her.

"You scared the living daylights out of me Jack!" she exclaimed, and then felt her cheeks grow warm as she actually looked at him. His hair was damp from the shower and he wasn't wearing a shirt…. And he was still holding onto her waist and arm.

"Sorry Kim. I thought you heard me coming. I didn't try to sneak up on you," he apologized and let go of her arm, but didn't let go of her waist.

"So where is everyone?" she asked and he gave her a questioning look.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked, sounding surprised. Kim shook her head. She really had no idea why there was no one other than Jack in the dojo.

"Rudy cancelled practice today because it's his and Ms. Applebaum's two-year anniversary," Jack said and Kim grinned at him sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about the anniversary, even though Rudy had talked about it for the last three weeks. That, and Kim had helped Rudy plan the evening with his long-time girlfriend.

"Right… well I'll just go home then," she said, swallowing a lump in her throat, and tried to move out of Jack's grip, but he stopped her.

"Well, you know, we could always hang out for a bit," he offered, and then he paused when she didn't say anything. "Your parents left again," he said. It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. Kim nodded sadly.

"How did you know?" she asked and he just gave her a look.

"The look that you had on your face when you said you'd just go home. I know you hate it when they leave... even though it's worse when they're at home with you. How long are they gone this time?" he asked gently. Kim looked away from him.

"Apparently for three months or so. They left without even telling me in person or calling me. I came home from school today and there was a note shoved off into a corner of the kitchen counter, barely visible," she said, her voice thick as she held back tears. "I mean, I realize they don't want me, but they should at least tell me so directly. They owe me that much at least," she said.

Suddenly Jack crushed her against his chest, holding her tightly. That was all it took for the tears to break free, and she sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

For the last year and a half, Kim's parents had only been home for a collective total of three months. She didn't even know what they were doing while they were gone. They never contacted her, and put only the barest amount of money into her bank account for food and other necessities. Whenever her parents were gone, Rudy was her emergency contact, and the only other person who had known about the situation she was in. She hadn't wanted to trouble the others, so she'd made Rudy promise not to tell them, even though he'd insisted that she should let them know.

Her secret had been safe until a year ago when she'd been cornered by a group of black dragons, and injured her wrist while fighting them. Jack had come in the nick of time again and had finished off the rest of the black dragons. When he'd seen her holding her wrist and cringing in pain he'd insisted in bringing her to the hospital.

~~~_Flashback_~~~~

The last of the black dragons was fleeing before Jack turned around to face Kim, who was biting her lip as pain coursed through her wrist. One wrong block and it'd been injured. Jack walked up to her and made her look at him.

"Look Kim. Either you go to the hospital willingly or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder, despite your protests, and carry you there myself," Jack said, leaving no room for argument. Kim sighed, resigned… Jack would do it too… and she knew it. "I'll call your parents and they can meet us at—"

'No! um… call Rudy. My parents are out tonight… on a…. date. Yes, a date, and I don't want to trouble them," Kim said, cringing at the obviousness of her lie. Jack eyed her for a moment, and looked like he was going to say something, but then shook his head. He dialed Rudy's number.

"Hey Rudy…. No I'm fine… but Kim's not…. She was attacked by some black dragons and now her wrist is injured. I'm taking her over to the hospital…. Yes of course I did! Otherwise the situation could have been a lot worse…. Ok we'll see you there." Jack hung up the phone and turned back to Kim. "Ok, let's go. Rudy's meeting us at the hospital." Kim nodded and let him lead her to the hospital.

After waiting for an hour, and finally being seen by the doctor, who explained that that Kim had simply sprained her wrist quite badly and that she was not to use her left hand as much as possible for the next three to four weeks while keeping it in the brace that she was given by the doctor. When the doctor left the three of them alone while he went to get the paperwork to sign her out of the hospital Jack spoke up.

"So what's really going on Kim? You have been acting strangely for the last six months or so and that excuse you gave me before coming to the hospital was one of the worst crafted lies I've heard in a while. It wasn't logical at all. A parent should always put their children's well-being before any sort of occasion. So what's really going on? Where are they?" Jack said, crossing his arms and looking between her and Rudy. Kim's eyes pooled with tears and she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her frame… and then Jack's arms were around her and she was pulled against him, crying into his chest as Rudy spoke up and explained.

"Kim's parents have not been around for a while. They leave for long periods of time… they claim they're on business trips… but I've never heard of business trips that last for three or four months at a time. When they come back, they ignore Kim completely, acting as if she doesn't exist. I have been looking after her for the last six months or so. Her parents leave money in an account every month. Just enough to manage with," Rudy said. Jack had tightened his grip on her at that moment.

"Why didn't she tell m—us?" Jack asked. "We would have helped, been there for her."

"She said she didn't want to burden you with her problems. She made me promise, even though it went against my better judgement," Rudy said.

"Well that ends now," Jack said firmly, and Kim looked up at him through red rimmed eyes, tears still running down her face.

"But—" Kim started, but Jack cut her off.

"We can help. You're not a burden Kim, not to Milton or Jerry. And never to me," he said. "You don't have to be alone. Talk to me, to the guys; tell us what's wrong and we'll help you through it. You're not alone," he said and Rudy nodded in agreement.

"Strength isn't always defined by how much you can do on your own Kim," Rudy said. "A person's true strength is shown when they know to ask others for help." Kim hung her head for a moment. They were right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she rested her head against Jack's shoulder.

"It's alright. Just promise you'll come to me— or any of us when something is bothering you."

"I promise," Kim said.

_End of flashback_

"Shhhh, Kim. Everything will be fine," Jack said as he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be breaking down like this…" she said quietly as her sobs started to subside.

"Kim… the last time you broke down was when you first told me about all of this, a year ago," Jack said and kissed her forehead. "You're allowed to have a few of these moments. They're healthy. Sometimes you just need to cry."

"You'd think it wouldn't affect me by now though. It's been over a year and a half of this now… Am I that horrible of a child that they don't want me to be associated with them?" she choked trying to fight the sobs that wanted to break her down further than she already was. Jack rested his forehead against hers, making her look at him.

"This is anything but your fault Kim. Remember that. This is their issue, not yours. You're an awesome person, smart, beautiful, talented, and a kick ass martial artist… and if they can't see how great you are then they're beyond stupid and they do not deserve to have someone as special as you in their lives," he said and Kim couldn't help but smile a little at his words.

"Thanks Jack," she said and kissed his cheek, watching him flush slightly as she did so. "You always know what to say," she said and he chuckled.

"Tell you what. We'll just head back to my house, and you can stay over. My parents are away visiting my grandfather and won't be back for another two months. We'll watch a few movies and have some snacks, and have way too much sugar," Jack said, and she nodded in agreement. That did sound very appealing to her.

"That sounds better than me returning home," she admitted. Jack let go of her and started pulling her towards the door.

"Uh… Jack?" she said and he turned to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe you should put your shirt on and grab your bag before we go…" she said, feeling herself flush as he smirked at her.

"What? Is it bothering you that I don't have my shirt on?" he asked teasingly, flexing his muscles purposefully before trying to hug her again. Kim swatted him away laughing despite herself. He had a way of cheering her up that no one else could ever match, which she was very grateful for.

"Just go get your stuff hot-shot," she said and shoved him towards where his stuff sat by the lockers. Jack laughed but did what she asked him to do.

They turned off the lights and locked up the dojo before Jack put his arm around her again and lead her to his house, walking in a comfortable silence as the sun set in the west.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Please review!**


End file.
